Nightmares
by Smeagolia
Summary: "Never would she have expected a lizard-like monster that is supposed to just exist in nightmares to appear within inches of her face." The perspective of Randall during one of his scares.


**A/N: I just want to say that I know this isn't a big fandom, so not that many people will read this. I've also never written** **anything from the second person perspective before. That just makes it all the more important to me that you leave a couple words in a review telling me what you think. I'm not asking for a novel, just if you liked it or how to make it better. **

**Thank you, and enjoy!**

* * *

You slither through the door on all eight feet, pausing momentarily to allow your eyes to adjust to the dark. Even then, your line of sight is still blurry, a side effect of leaving your glasses behind all those years ago. It's a small price to pay, this blurry vision, for being second place in the running for Top Scarer. Now all you need to do is beat Sullivan.

A quick scan of the room brings a silent chuckle to your lips. This scare will be an easy one.

The child's bed is pushed up against the corner of the room, and the closet from which you emerged is just opposite. The floor is a minefield of building blocks, which seemed to have spilled from their bin. No worries - you never needed the floor anyway.

Effortlessly you scale the wall, moving with speed and grace. You can feel your scales tingling as they change color to blend in with the pastel blue walls. A mixture of adrenaline, excitement, and nervousness rushes through your veins.

You climb on silent feet, twisting to avoid the unicorn drawings tacked at random intervals on the wall. You stop only when you're within reach of the backboard of the child's bed. Taking care not to lose your balance, you stretch out a hand and tap the wood sharply.

Your feet whisper against the wall as you slither up to the edge of the ceiling. You hear a muffled grumble and watch with bated breath as the slumbering little girl yawns and rubs her eye with her fist. She pulls her sheets up tighter around her and settles back, completely oblivious to your presence.

Suddenly you hear a noise behind you, and you jerk your head around in time to see the door that leads to the rest of the house opening slowly. Despite being invisible to any human eye, you freeze, hardy daring to breathe.

"Lola? Are you alright? I thought I heard something."

You eye the man in the doorway, watching for any sign that he senses something out of place. The man is barefoot and wearing sweat pants with the words "Colorado University" written down the side in bolded red letters.

You cringe involuntarily at the u-word and feel memories threaten to break through the wall you've spent years building up. Those days at Monsters University were dark times for you, and you flinch as shards of memory pierce your mind.

Cupcakes and handshakes and glasses hidden away in a drawer. Nail biting and study buddies and that feeling of finally being in with the cool kids. A rope being pulled and stuffed animals raining from the sky. Pink hearts and promises to get revenge.

You quickly staunch the flow that nearly drowns you. _Pull yourself together. You're done with that wretched place. You're here - here at Monster's Inc. and you're going to be Top Scarer. Just concentrate. _

The man had left the room, leaving you alone with the little girl - Lola, who was turning back and forth in her bed, trying to get into a comfortable position.

Slinking soundlessly, you prepare yourself for the final scare by positioning yourself on the wall next to Lola's bed. You rap your fingers against the wall and the girl gasps and sits up.

She holds her hands close to her chest in a feeble attempt to protect herself from the unseen culprit of the tapping, and her hair swings around her as she whips her head back and forth.

Finally, when she seems to be calming down, she take one more glance your way and you let the color rush back to your skin like a wave, making you visible to the world once more. You thrust your upper body and head towards her, grinning like the Cheshire cat.

All of it happens in less than a second and scares the living daylight out of her. Never would she have expected a lizard-like monster that is supposed to just exist in nightmares to appear within inches of her face.

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

She falls backwards onto the bed, screaming at the top of her lungs. You cackle, which makes her shriek louder, and you plunge across the room and back through the closet door.

Monsters pat your back as you exit, and you feel your lips curl into a smile. Another job well done.

You glance up at the ranking board, and as usual, the name Randall Boggs is second. You smile disappears in an instant.

Will you ever be good enough?


End file.
